


A Way To Relax

by kailogan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hyung Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Park Chanyeol, dominant as fuck kim minseok and the nation's sub park chanyeol, honestly the only plot is chanyeol needs to get fucked, minor breathplay, this is just me indulging in my two biggest passions tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailogan/pseuds/kailogan
Summary: During their time together, the members of Exo had learnt pretty much all there was to know about each other. This included such knowledge as: Kyungsoo’s weakness for all things Jongin-related, Baekhyun’s preferences of flavoured lube and required condom size, Jongin’s penchant for (more or less) flashing his dick whilst on stage and, most pertinently, what Chanyeol needs in order for him to find a way to relax.Alternatively, Minseok fucks Chanyeol and calls him "good boy".





	A Way To Relax

Minseok was in the kitchen, listening to the squealing hum of the kettle coming to a boil. Two of his members were fluttering around the room as well; Junmyeon emptying the dishwasher with a contented sway to his hips and Chanyeol desperately trying to be useful. 

He smiled, watching as the tall man fumbled around, grinning whenever he put a dish or cup in the spot Junmyeon had asked. 

The kettle clicked, causing Minseok to sigh gratefully. Pouring steadily, he watched the instant coffee erupt and begin dissolving into the steaming water. They had a schedule that afternoon, a variety filming that Minseok wasn’t prepared for and wasn’t looking forward to. Despite his trepidation, with the taste of the warm beverage against his lips, Minseok was, once again, reminded of the finer things in life. 

As he turned away from the counter, he saw another one of those “finer things”. 

Chanyeol was bent over, placing pans in the bottom drawer that pulled out below the oven. Minseok couldn’t help noticing the flexibility of the position, hands reached practically to the ground and long legs still unbent. Chanyeol’s jeans were slipping down slightly as he reshuffled the saucepans and cast irons, the demin barely holding on to the slim hips and flat backside. Although he couldn’t see the younger’s face, Minseok could imagine the look of pointed concentration he must be wearing; bottom lip caught between his teeth and eyes squinting. Chanyeol’s focussed expression was always painfully cute. 

Chanyeol hummed in satisfaction as he let the kitchen drawer close. He stood at his full height, turning to face Junmyeon and beaming brightly. 

“Thanks for your help, Yeol-ah, you did good,” Junmyeon praised, standing on tiptoes to ruffle his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. The younger leaned his head down, pushing into the touch and closing his eyes for a moment. 

Minseok took a sip of his coffee as he observed the scene. He could see the tremor now, the unsteadiness of Chanyeol’s knees and weakness in the taller man’s posture. There was a jitteriness to him, a tension that lay in the furrow of his forehead. Junmyeon’s words and touches were placating enough, but as their leader pulled away, Chanyeol’s eyes lost their sparkle once again. 

During their time together, the members of Exo had learnt pretty much all there was to know about each other. This included such knowledge as: Kyungsoo’s weakness for all things Jongin-related, Baekhyun’s preferences of flavoured lube and required condom size, Jongin’s penchant for (more or less) flashing his dick whilst on stage and, most pertinently, what Chanyeol needs in order for him to find a way to relax. 

The two most common solutions came in the form of Junmyeon’s words, both chastising the rapper and praising him in equal measure and Kyungsoo’s hands, firm on the back of Chanyeol’s neck and nails dug into his palm when he wouldn’t quiet down. 

There was a third option, one that seemed like it may be required to break Chanyeol out of his steadily growing mood before he snapped. 

Junmyeon glanced at Minseok, sparing him a knowing look with eyes that said “do what you have to do”, before leaving the kitchen and letting the door shut firmly behind him. 

In the wake of his exit, Chanyeol seemed a little lost. 

His eyes darted towards Minseok, quickly moving away and directing themselves at the floor. The action made something inside of Minseok growl in heady satisfaction. 

The atmosphere in the room seemed to darken and thicken wordlessly and Chanyeol took a single step towards the door. 

“Stop,” Minseok said, softly yet firmly. 

Chanyeol froze instantly, his body stilling completely. Minseok sighed, the absolute obedience both exciting and frustrating him in equal measure. The easy and sudden submission in Chanyeol’s movements meant that this was already long overdue. 

“Come over here, Chanyeol-ah,” Minseok instructed, bringing his coffee to his lips again as he watched Chanyeol acquiesce. “You look stressed,” he commented, once Chanyeol had reached a spot in front on him, close enough that he towered over the smaller man. Minseok couldn’t help noticing how the closeness made him hunch his shoulders, bend his posture, all in an attempt to make himself small. 

Chanyeol didn’t respond, refusing to meet Minseok’s eyes. The elder sighed, he could see the need in Chanyeol, the deep and shuddering want, but he needed to hear it from the younger clearly if they were to proceed. 

“Look at me.” 

Chanyeol did so hesitantly, skittish but clearly eager. Apprehension and excitement was swimming in his eyes, feelings always so easily read. Minseok wanted to silence the busy emotions behind those brown irises, to quiet them and watch as they glazed over with pleasure. 

“You need some help working out that tension of yours?” He phrased it as a question but they both knew it was more like a statement, a fact they knew to be true. 

Chanyeol’s eyes darted from side to side, his feet shuffling nervously, before he nodded jerkily. 

Minseok scoffed, crossing his arms.

“You can do better than that. Tell me what you need, Chanyeollie, what you want,” he spoke softly, but his words were undeniably sharp. 

Chanyeol bit his lip, looking to be holding back a whimper or moan at his hyung’s demand. It made Minseok hungry, wanting to hear the noises allowed to slip from Chanyeol’s lips. The younger man didn’t answer. 

“Tell me,” Minseok repeated, stepping forward until Chanyeol was pressed up against the table in the centre of kitchen, his height lowering as he sat back onto it. The change bought Chanyeol’s face down to Minseok’s level. It prompted the elder to grip his chin tightly; small, dainty fingers clutching Chanyeol’s sharp jaw. 

Chanyeol let out a small, practically inaudible whimper at the touch, at the searing eye contact. Minseok heard it. The older man smirked, the left corner of his mouth drawing upwards in a salacious expression that he knew Chanyeol loved. 

After a few moments, Chanyeol’s want to obey won out over his embarrassment. 

“I want you…” he whispered, voice unsteady and eyes fixed on the floor. There was a second of high tension, Minseok’s blood beginning to boil, before Chanyeol looked up with wide eyes and tacked a hasty “Hyung,” onto the end of his sentence. 

Minseok tutted. _Not good enough._

“On your knees.” 

The move was instantaneous, Chanyeol dropping to his knees and placing his hands in his lap. He had been pressed back against the table so far, that he almost smacked his head into it in his haste to get to the floor. 

Looking down at Chanyeol, on his knees with his head tilted up, his eyes wide and desperate, made Minseok feel like he was burning up. The younger man had always been big, long limbs and wide smiles, clumsy moments and bursting at the seams with that bright personality. Like this, he looked smaller than Minseok, he looked helpless…and the expression on his face begged, pleaded, _“Ruin me”_. 

“Your request wasn’t very specific, so how about we do what I want?” Minseok offered. Although it was mostly rhetorical, Chanyeol still nodded eagerly. “Open your mouth.” 

Minseok unzipped his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to his mid-thigh. His cock wasn’t fully hard, but he could feel it stiffening as he looked back to Chanyeol. The rapper had his mouth hanging open, lips spread wide, tongue shifting in his mouth as he stared at Minseok; waiting for permission. 

“Would you like it if I let you taste me, Chanyeol-ah?” Chanyeol nodded, mouth still open. “Should I use that pretty mouth of yours?” Minseok asked, reaching down to grip Chanyeol’s jaw again and pressing his thumb into his open mouth. Chanyeol’s lips closed around the digit and he sucked on it, humming softly as Minseok continued. “You love it when I fuck your mouth, make you gag on my dick like the little cockslut we both know you are.” 

“Please, Hyung,” he begged as soon as Minseok pulled his thumb from between the younger’s lips. 

Minseok didn’t answer, just took himself in hand and moved to rest the head of his cock on Chanyeol’s tongue. 

“Go ahead,” he prompted, before Chanyeol rocked forward to hold more of him in his mouth. Minseok didn't allow him to control the movement, instead gripping the hair on the back of Chanyeol’s head and thrusting into his mouth. The pace was slow at first, allowing Chanyeol to swirl his tongue around Minseok on the out-stroke. 

Chanyeol choked when Minseok’s hips began to speed up, tears coming to corners of his eyes. He made a strained sound, throat closing up as he suppressed his gag reflex. Minseok could see the effort of it, the lock of his jaw. To think that Chanyeol was letting him do this to him, that he was trying so hard not to choke on his dick whilst Minseok fucked his throat. It made Minseok feel…powerful. 

“That’s it, you're such a good boy for me,” he murmured, wiping a stray tear from Chanyeol’s cheek tenderly. His fingers move in a caress, soft and gentle against Chanyeol’s flushed skin. The younger shudders in response to the words, the praise filling him with that need to do well, do better, _be good_. 

Saliva was dripping down his chin, the sight of it making Minseok throb. He had to pull out to be sure he wouldn’t come. Pulses of pleasure spiking in his stomach at the sight of Chanyeol, jaw and chin shining with spit, lips slick, reddened, _fucking abused._

“God, you’re so pretty.” 

“Hyung, please…I need-“ Chanyeol cut himself off with a sob, a gasping breath that Minseok could practically hear rattling in his lungs. He was already wrecked, just from this. 

Minseok didn’t bother asking him to move, instead grabbing the collar of his shirt and tugging him upwards, making Chanyeol fumble to get to his feet. As soon as he’s standing, Minseok turned him, pressed a palm to the middle of his back and pushed him down so he was bent over the table. 

“Be quiet,” Minseok ordered, causing the small whines issuing from Chanyeol’s lips to silence instantly. The younger man’s quick obedience sparked a deep satisfaction within Minseok. 

Slowly, Minseok pushed the grey material of Chanyeol’s shirt upward to reveal the sloping planes of the younger’s back. His skin was more tan these days, caramel and tawny in the place of the previously closely-monitored, pale white. Minseok lets his fingers follow the hollows that outline the muscle on his shoulders and either side of his spine. It’s a slow process; rough, yet dainty fingers drawing shapes across Chanyeol’s skin, mapping the area between his shoulder blades and down to the dimples furrowing his lower back. 

Chanyeol breathed heavily, tension lines cropping up under his skin as he tried to keep his noises to himself, to keep his body still under Minseok’s touch. 

The position made it difficult for Minseok to remove Chanyeol’s jeans, having to reach round blindly to pull on the zipper. Minseok made sure to drag his palm over Chanyeol’s clothed cock, fingers trailing over his bulge. It was a light touch, but solid enough to be felt, to cause Chanyeol to gasp on his inhale. 

“Hyung…” He said the name in a sigh, the syllables pulled out; elongated by desperation, by _need._  

Minseok dragged his nails over Chanyeol’s hip in punishment, scraping the skin with lines that would soon burst red. The younger moaned into his palm at the pain. 

“Didn’t I say you should be quiet?” The question isn’t rhetorical, but Chanyeol doesn’t answer, simply gasping when Minseok tugs at his jeans. The elder pulls them down to his knees. “You’re such a slut, Chanyeol-ah,” Minseok continues. “Not wearing any underwear.” He sighed in mock disappointment and Chanyeol’s back arched as Minseok’s hands settled on his ass. 

“I’m sorry, I-“ Minseok cuts him off, pressing his fingers to Chanyeol’s mouth and ordering him to suck. 

“Get them nice and wet for me,” he commanded, practically fucking Chanyeol’s mouth with the three digits. “So disobedient, so slutty, just need someone to fuck the desperation out of you, don't you? You want Hyung to fuck you until you scream?” Minseok withdrew his fingers, relishing in the moans that Chanyeol let out at the filthy words. 

“Please, please, Hyung, I’ll be good, please fuck me…” Chanyeol babbled as soon as his mouth is free, hands scrabbling for purchase on the table as Minseok’s fingers pressed between his cheeks. 

Chanyeol takes it _so easily_. Minseok watched as he stretched him open and Chanyeol couldn’t stop whimpering, toes curling on the floor. He’s so tight, but he quickly opened up, relaxed and ready and full of “please”s and “more”s. 

“What a pretty whore,” he snorted, smirking as Chanyeol backed up onto his fingers. It’s beautiful, the way Chanyeol loves it, thrives on the humiliation of the words, on the praise he knows will come if he _behaves._

Minseok glanced up at the clock. They didn’t have much time. He wanted nothing more than to open Chanyeol up with his fingers until he begged, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to punish him for his disobedience and his eagerness, spank him until his skin glowed red and tears rolled down his cheeks. With a sigh (and an inward promise of “next time”), Minseok refocussed. 

Chaneyol whined when Minseok’s finger’s left him empty. The elder made quick work of the condom packet, having pulled it out of his pocket a few seconds before. It was lubed and Minseok didn’t waste any time before he pressed himself into Chanyeol, spearing him open with his cock. 

“Fuck! Hyung-“ Chanyeol grunted. His back muscles were tensed, artfully gathering in bunches that Minseok attempted to smooth out with his hands. 

They stayed like that for a moment; locked together and both still semi-clothed. 

“Please…” Chanyeol begged. 

That was all it took for Minseok to pull back, before slamming back into the younger with a force that made their skin slap. Minseok fucked him deeply, dirtily. He fucked him just the way Chanyeol liked, treating him like a toy he wanted to use, making him feel like he only existed to take Minseok’s cock. 

“That’s it, such a good little slut,” Minseok muttered, slowing his thrusts for a couple of beats. All Chanyeol could do was moan in response, voice breaking as he felt his hips press so hard into the table that he knew it would bruise. The thought made him feel flushed and hot, already bursting at the seams with the feeling of it, of being marked. 

Minseok reached forward and gripped the hair on the back of Chanyeol’s head. He didn’t pull too harshly (not wanting to risk a neck injury), just tugged on the strands with enough strength for Chanyeol to feel it. Again, he wished they had more time. He wished he had enough time to pick Chanyeol up, press him to wall and manhandle his long limbs into a hundred different positions. Seeing Chanyeol like this always made Minseok feel like this, both hungry and satiated all at once. Taking it like he was made for it, Chanyeol looked like some kind of erotic masterpiece when he was getting fucked. He was a perfect picture of submission. 

“Min-Minseok, please I…Hyung!” Chanyeol shouted, cutting himself off when Minseok sped his thrusts, losing rhythm. 

“Are you close?” That warm, golden feeling seeped into Minseok’s veins at the sound of Chanyeol’s garbled pleas. It was the definition of power, the way he could still speak in full sentences while Chanyeol was reduced to practical sobs. 

“Yes! Yes, Hyung,” he answered quickly, making sure to add the honorific. 

“Mmm,” Minseok hummed thoughtfully. 

“Can I…?” Chanyeol paused to catch his breath, words coming out at half-volume, whispered as if he couldn't get enough breath into his lungs. “Please, Hyung I need-“

“Not yet.” The response silenced Chanyeol. 

Moving from it’s place in his hair, Chanyeol felt Minseok’s hand wrap around his throat. Once again, it wasn’t harsh, just the pressure of fingers against his pulse point, reminding him that they could tighten at any point. 

It was too much. 

“Please, please, let me come, Hyung,” he sounded so, so desperate. Minseok didn’t answer immediately, just tightening his fingers for a brief moment, cutting off the blood-flow just long enough for Chanyeol to get slightly dizzy. 

Minseok’s movements became erratic, his control finally beginning to slip. Chanyeol was so tight around him, gripping his cock as his impending orgasm built and caused his muscles to go taut.

“Come for me,” he ordered. 

When Chanyeol came, it cracked through his body so suddenly that he lost all feeling in his hands and feet. Pleasure buzzed under his skin like an electric current, causing him to jerk with the after-shocks as Minseok continued to fuck him through it. 

“Hyung…” Chanyeol croaked.

Minseok let out a moan at that, falling onto Chanyeol as his orgasm hit him. 

He stayed like that for what could have been minutes, feeling Chanyeol’s skin cooling under him, both becoming aware of the discomfort in their muscles and itch of their sweat-soaked clothes. There were few things Minseok disliked more than uncleanliness. That was the thought that spurred Minseok to pick himself up and step back from Chanyeol. The younger made a muffled sound when he felt him pull out. 

Minseok turned to throw the tied-off condom into the kitchen bin under the sink, before pulling up his boxers and jeans, zipping them up. 

Chanyeol hasn’t moved, back arched up with heavy, shuddering breaths. Minseok moved back to him silently, holding a few sheets of kitchen roll. He coaxed Chanyeol’s body upright and turned him around, wiping his stomach clean with tissue before pulling his clothes back into place.

He has to go to his tip-toes to kiss the younger now they are both at their full heights. It’s a soft press of lips that tells him _“you can come back now, I’ve got you”_. Slowly, Chanyeol began to reciprocate until his arms were holding Minseok tightly. 

“Okay?” Minseok asked when they break apart. 

Chanyeol nodded. He smiled too, teeth showing at full, blinding brightness. Cheeks still flushed and lips spit-stained and bitten, he looked thoroughly debauched. Minseok wanted to tell him he looked beautiful. 

“Are you guys done fucking yet?” Baekhyun shouted from behind the door. “I’d really like to eat something before we leave!” 

“Like Minseok-Hyung cares if you starve,” Kyungsoo replied, amusement colouring his words. 

Chanyeol laughed at them, face like the sun, radiating brilliantly. 

Minseok can’t help but laugh too, holding Chanyeol tighter and smiling as Baekhyun’s complaints only get louder and louder. 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just have to write about chanyeol getting fucked because it's what he needs and deserves. honestly i am very much a 'to each their own' person but park chanyeol is a sub and kim minseok is a dom. that's a fact. read and learn heathens. 
> 
> chanyeol getting face-fucked is dedicated to my dear friend, aren. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
